Neutron Jammer Canceller
Neutron Jammer Cancellers (also called N-Jammer Cancellers) are devices used in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technical Informations As their name states, N-Jammer Cancellers are devices used to negate the effects of Neutron Jammers. When activated, the Canceller creates a small field which blocks the effects of the N-Jammers, allowing nuclear reactors or weapons to work. However, while the N-Jammers had a vast working area, the N-Jammer Cancellers only worked in a small area, which means, that any nuclear reactor or weapon intended to work under N-Jammer effect has to be outfitted with their own N-Jammer Canceller. To create N-Jammer Cancellers, a rare material is needed, which is controlled by PLANT and on Earth by the Atlantic Federation. On Mars however, this material exists in large amounts. This is, however kept a secret by its inhabitants to prevent any superpower from attacking them. The "G.U.N.D.A.M" acronym for Mobile Suits equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers is: [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]. History ZAFT deployed Neutron Jammers to disallow the Earth Alliance use of nuclear weaponry and reliable power generation. This however forced ZAFT to use weaker weaponry and energy sources as well. Eventually, the Coordinators invented the N-Jammer Cancellers to cancel the N-Jammers' effect in order to use nuclear weapons and generators. This would mean nearly limitless supply of energy and a complete superiority over other battery powered Mobile Suits that had to be recharged periodically. The device was eventually installed into the first five Gundams created by ZAFT themselves. The power of such a nuclear powered suit was displayed when Kira Yamato took the ZGMF-X10A Freedom from a PLANT to the JOSH-A base in Alaska, a flight requiring three days of constant operation, with no need to refuel. The N-Jammer Canceller was designed by PLANT Supreme Council member Yuri Amalfi, father of ZAFT Red Coat and Blitz Gundam pilot Nicol Amalfi. However, after the death of his son at the hands of Kira Yamato, he buried himself in his work, leading to the construction of the N-Jammer Canceller much sooner. The device was used in the testing of ZAFT's Gundam units Dreadnought, Freedom Gundam, and Justice Gundam. The Dreadnought's was meant to be removed after its testing was completed, but it ended up in the hands of the Junk Guild and Serpent Tail. The Freedom would be hijacked by Kira and the Justice would be given to Athrun Zala. Due to the fact that the N-Jammer Cancellers would allow the Earth Alliance to use their nuclear weapons again, their existence was kept a tight secret, even among ZAFT's leadership. Thus, when the existence of the Freedom and Dreadnought became known, the EA sought to get ahold of both of units. However the technology eventually fell into the hands of the EA when insane ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset sent the data of the device to Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael. The EA quickly mass-produced the devices and outfitted their nuclear weapons with them, eventually launching a massive nuclear attack on PLANT. ZAFT countered this attack with their own nuclear superweapon GENESIS, which was also outfitted with a N-Jammer Canceller. During this time, an N-Jammer Canceller was stolen by Canard Pars for the CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1. Because the use of N-Jammers was banned by the Junius Treaty which ended the First Alliance-PLANT War, N-Jammer Cancellers are now semi-outdated technology; however, because of the still-present N-Jammers which were dropped on Earth during the war as offensive weapons, all nuclear power reactors on Earth are equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers. The prototype Neutron Stampeder weapon appears to be derived from the N-Jammer Canceller technology. Notes & Trivia *In Super Robot Wars series, the Neutron Jammer Canceller provides 15% energy refill (of the unit's total energy) per turn. **However, in Super Robot Wars J, the Neutron Jammer Canceller was not installed on Freedom, Justice or Providence. Thus, the units do not gain high energy refill per turn. This may have been an oversight on part of the programmers as other units from non-Gundam series with official energy regen in J still have some sort of ability to do so. *In SD Gundam G Generation World, it doesn't bestow high EN refill but rather negate the cost of using defensive abilities (such as Phase shift) and reduce all attacks' costs by 10%. In addition to the mechs that naturally have it, the effects can be provided by an item. This might have been done to prevent such units from creating balance problems as EN refilling parts/abilities are uncommon in the game. *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, the Neutron Jammer Canceller functions differently that in other games. For basic units like the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, it gives the unit infinite dashing at 50% HP. For units like the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, it not only gives that, but also increases search range and activates radar. *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow, mobile suits with the Neutron Jammer Canceller possess a regenerative Phase Shift gauge and the inability to suffer from Phase Shift Down status. *In spite of all the seeming 'unlimited power' and effects given, the fact that SEED MS use fission reactions as opposed to Fusion ones (which generate more energy) is overlooked. Category:Cosmic Era technology